I'm For You A Ville Valo Romance One Shot
by DeadlyImmortal
Summary: You just sat there, waiting for Ville to come over. He had just finished a tour with his band, and he told you he would visit you as soon as possible. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. You ran to the door, and opened it.


**~~There might be some bad spelling, English is my second language~~**

**This story is written for one of my friends. I think you know who you are ;). **

**And I wanna thank Jaivaramongolid aka my personal beta for helping me ^^. **

**This is my first story...**

About yourself:

Your name is Suvi Katariina Niemi, but your friends call you just Suvi, which means summer. You're 23 years old (Ville's 25), and your favourite band is of course 've been to many HIM concerts, and you know Ville personally from your childhood. You've got black, shoulder length hair, with red highlights and you're a bit skinny, but not dangerously skinny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You just sat there, waiting for Ville to come over. He had just finished a tour with his band, and he told you he would visit you as soon as possible. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. You ran to the door, and opened it. "Hi," you said to Ville and grinned. "Hi, darling," he replied, pulling you into a hug. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I've missed you too," you said softly.

No, Ville isn't your boyfriend or anything. He's only your best friend, even though you had feelings for him and wanted to be his girlfriend. But you were pretty sure he didn't feel the same way about you. _He just got out of a relationship that lasted for years anyway, I don't know why they broke it off, he never told me. Of course he loves me, but only as a friend, he wouldn't ask me out, you thought._

"So how have you been, I mean after the breakup?" you asked. "I've been perfect, thank you," he answered, being polite as always. "I thought you were having a hard time," you said confused. "Nahh, we both agreed that this was the right thing to do," Ville explained. "Why?" you asked. "We're both Interested in someone else," He said quietly. "What?" you said in shock. Ville giggled, and soon you joined him.

"So, you wanna see a movie?" He asked you. "Sure thing," you said grinning, "Oh no, not that one!" He said as you took your favourite movie out of the cabinet. "Why not?" You asked and pouted. "God, you know I can't resist that face!" Ville said. You stuck out your tongue at him and he grabbed it playfully. When he finally let go of it, you put the movie in the DVD player. "Ok, I'll watch this shit with you, but then we're gonna watch my favourite when this ends," he said stubbornly. "Deal!"

After watching those two movies and another one, and drinking a lot of beer, you we're both tired and drunk. Somehow you both ended up in your bed. Ville wrapped his arm around you and suddenly he said "I love you." "No you don't. You're drunk." It was hurting your heart to say that when he said those words you wanted him to say to you, but he drank a lot. Of course, you drank a bit too, but not half as much as Ville did.

Next morning you woke up to see Ville was no longer beside you. You stood up and got dressed before you walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Ville making pancakes for breakfast. You and Ville ate them in silence and cleaned up before you both walked into the living room to watch some TV. "Is something wrong?" You asked Ville. He had been quiet nearly all the time since you woke up. "Just the same old problem I've fallen for someone who doesn't return my feelings," he replied. _What? Was he really serious last night? Wasn't he that drunk after all? you thought. -No, of course it's not me._

"Same here I think," you said and sighed. "You think?" Ville questioned. "Yeah, he doesn't know how I feel about him," you answered. "Tell him," he suggested. "No, I- I can't. What would you do if you had fallen for one of your best friends?" you asked him. "I've already fallen for one of my best friends. And when I finally had the guts to admit it," Ville said and stopped without finishing his sentence. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said and sighed. "Who is it?" you asked. "You," Ville answered quietly, "What!? You mean you were serious last night?" you questioned. "Dead serious," he replied. -I love you, he added softly. "I love you too, Ville," you admitted. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Yes," you answered. Ville leant in and kissed you lovingly, and you kissed him back.

Two years later:

"Ville, why have you brought me here?" you asked him. You were in a nice, expensive restaurant together. "Because I want to make this evening as special as possible," Ville answered you. "What makes this evening so special?" You continued to ask. "It depends... Suvi, I've known you since the day you were born. Now, we've been a couple for exactly two years, and I love you more than anything. You're my life, my love, my everything. Will you marry me?" He asked and pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to you. "Of course" you answered, as he slid the ring onto your finger. "I love you," you whispered. "I love you too," Ville replied softly and pulled you into a warm, loving embrace.

Please give me some feedback, and thanks for reading ;).


End file.
